Internal combustion engines may require cooling during engine operation based on heat produced by the in-cylinder combustion process. The engine may be formed from a cylinder block and a cylinder head that cooperate to define a cylinder. The engine block and cylinder head may have various passages formed therein to provide coolant flow through the engine to control the temperature during operation.